Starley: the Good Girl
by kudizmcfield
Summary: Here it is a second Spin off to Facts Of Life


Starley: The Good Girl

Act One.

THE JOB

Scene One - KACL

The Starley Meringue Show. Starley Meringue, the host, is at her console,

admonishing a caller; Rory Doyle, her call-screener, is in his booth.

Starley: [firmly] Listen to yourself, Bob! You follow her to work,

you eavesdrop on her calls, you open her mail. The minute

you started doing these things, the relationship was over!

[polite] Thank you for your call. [presses a button; to Rory]

Rory: I think we have time for one more?

Rory: speaks in a soothing radio voice.

Rory: Yes, Miss. Meringue. On line four, we have Robert from Hollywood.

Starley: [presses a button] Hello, Robert. This is Miss Starley Meringue;

I'm listening.

Robert: [v.o.] Well, I've been feeling sort of, uh, you know,

depressed lately. [Rory looks at the clock] My life's not

going anywhere and-and, er, it's not that bad. It's just

the same old apartment, same old job...

Rory taps on the glass of her booth and motions Starley to wrap it up.

Starley: Er, Robert, we're just about at the end of our hour. Let

me see if I can cut to the chase by using myself as an

example. Six months ago, I was living in Easley. My Friends

had left me, which was very painful. Then they came back to

me, which was excruciating. On top of that, my practice

had grown stagnant, and my social life consisted of...

hanging around a bar night after night. You see, I was

clinging to a life that wasn't working anymore, and I knew

I had to do something, anything. So, I ended the Friendship

once and for all, packed up my things, and moved back here

to my hometown of Tangline City. Go Seahawks! [laughs] I took

action, Robert. And you can, too. Move, change, do

something; if it's a mistake, do something else. Will you

do that, Robert? Will you? Robert...? [to Rory]

I think we lost him.

Rory No, we cut to the news thirty seconds ago.

Starley: [annoyed; rips off his headphones] Oh, for crying out loud!

I finally bare my soul to all of Tangline City, and they're

listening to Chopper Dave's "Rush-Hour Round-Up!"

she gets up and enters Rory's booth. he is busy with administrative stuff.

Starley: Well, the rest of the show was pretty good. [Rory says

nothing] It was a, a good show, wasn't it?

Rory: [tears him a piece of notepaper] Here, your Cosin called.

Starley: Rory, in the trade we call that "avoidance." Don't change

the subject, tell me what you think.

Rory: [points at his console] Did I ever tell you what this

little button does?

Starley: I am not a piece of Lalique. I can handle criticism. How

was I today?

Rory: [turns his chair to face her] Let's see... you dropped two

commercials, you left a total of twenty-eight seconds of

3 of 12

dead air, you scrambled the station's call letters, you

spilled yogurt on the control board, and you kept referring

to Jake - with the identity crisis - as "Jack."

Starley considers the criticism. He decides to handle it with

avoidance.

Starley: [takes the notepaper] You say my Consin called...

Rory: Mmm-hmm.

Starley leaves.

FADE OUT

THE Consin

Scene Two - Cafe Tangline

Starley is at the bar, reading a menu. Marvin Meringue, her younger

Consin, is standing next to her recounting a story.

Marvin: So I said to the gardener, "Yoshi, I do not want a Zen garden

in my backyard. If I want to rake gravel every ten minutes to

maintain my inner harmony, I'll move to Yokohama." Well, this

offends him, so he starts pulling up Maris's prized Camellias.

Well, I couldn't stand for that, so I marched right into the

morning room and locked the door until he cooled down.

Starley has been nodding his head, but he has obviously not been

listening.

Marvin: Tell me you would have handled it differently, Starley.

Starley: [looks up] Oh, I'm sorry, Marvin, I didn't realise you'd

stopped talking.

Marvin: You haven't heard a word I said.

Starley: Oh Marvin, you're a psychiatrist - you know what it's like

to listen to people prattling on endlessly about their

mundane lives.

Marvin: Touché. And on that subject, I heard your show today.

Starley: And?

Marvin: You know what I think about pop psychiatry.

Starley: Yes, I know what you think about everything. When was the

last time you had an unexpressed thought?

Marvin: I'm having one now.

They share a chuckle. The waitress behind the bar comes over.

Marvin takes his briefcase off the bar and goes to an empty table

nearby.

Waitress: You guys ready?

Starley: Two cafe latte supremos.

she goes to the table, and watches Marvin obsessively wipe his chair

dowm with a handkerchief. Marvin offers the handkerchief to Starley.

Starley: No, thank you.

They sit down.

Marvin: So, Starley. How are you doing on your own?

Starley: I'm fine. I love my new life. I love the solitude.

I miss Merina like the dickens, of course. You know,

she's quite a girl. she's playing goalie on the peewee soccer

4 of 12

team now. Ha, he's a chip off the old block!

Marvin: You hated sports.

Starley: So does she! [laughs] The fresh air's good for her.

Marvin: [laughs] Oh well, this has been fun, Starley, but... we

have a problem, and that's why I thought we should talk.

Starley: Is it Dad?

Marvin: Afraid so. One of his old buddies from the police force

called this morning. He went over to see him, and found

him on the bathroom floor.

Starley: Oh my God!

Marvin: No, it's okay, he's fine.

Starley: What, his hip again?

Marvin: Frasier, I don't think he can live alone anymore.

Starley: What can we do?

Marvin: Well, I know this isn't going to be anyone's favourite

solution, [opens his briefcase] but I took the liberty of

checking out a few convalescent homes for him. [puts some

brochures on the table]

Starley: Oh Marvin, a home? He's still a young man!

Marvin: Well, you certainly can't take care of him - you're just

getting your new life together.

Starley: Absolutely. Besides, we were never simpatico.

Marvin: Of course, I can't take care of him.

Starley: Oh yes, yes, of course, of course... why?

Marvin: Because Uncle Casey doesn't get along with Melinda.

Starley: Who does?

Marvin: I thought you liked my Melinda!

Starley: I do. I... I like her from a distance. You know, the way

you like the sun. Marvin is like the sun. Except without

the warmth.

Niles: Well then, we're agreed about what to do with Uncle Casey. [reads a

brochure] "Golden Acres: We Care So You Don't Have To."

Starley: It says that?

Marvin: Well, it might as well!

Starley: Alright, I'll make up the spare bedroom.

Marvin: Oh, you're a good Girl, Starley.

Starley: Oh God, I am, aren't I?

Downcast, he cradles his head in one hand. The waitress arrives with

their coffees.

Waitress: Two cafe supremos. Anything to eat?

Starley: [depressed] No. I seem to have lost my appetite.

Marvin: [perky] I'll have a large piece of cheesecake!

Starley glares at Marvin.

FADE TO:

THE FATHER

Scene Three - Apartment

Starley is playing the piano. The doorbell rings; she stops playing,

shuts the keyboard lid, and disconsolately trudges to the door. Just

before opening it, she casts a melodramatic gaze over her apartment:

the last moment of solitude. Then, she opens the door.

Starley: [upbeat] Hi! [laughs]

5 of 12

Marvin enters; he is carrying two suitcases.

Marvin: We finally made it!

Casey Meringue , Starley's father, hobbles in on a cane. He does not look

at all enthusiastic.

Starley: Ah Dad, Dad, welcome to your new home! [hugs Casey]

Gee, you look great!

Casey: Don't B.S. me, I do not look great. I spent Monday on the

bathroom floor. You can still see the tile marks on my face.

[sits on the couch]

Marvin: [to Starley] Gives you some idea about the ride over in the

car. [puts down the suitcases]

Starley: Well, er, here we are...

Casey, who has propped his leg on a table, accidentally kicks a

glass ornament off of the side; Stariey catches it.

Starley: Well, rest assured the refrigerator is stocked with your

favourite beer, Ballantines, [places the glass ornament on

a small folding table] and we've got plenty of hot links

and coleslaw...

Marvin: Mmm!

Starley: And I just rented a Charles Bronson movie for later!

Casey: Let's cut the "Welcome To Camp Meringue" speech. We all know

why I'm here. Your old man can't be left alone for ten

minutes without falling on his ass, and Starley got stuck

with me. Isn't that right?

Starley and Marvin glance uncomfortably at each other.

Starley/Marvin: [laughing] No, no!

Starley: I want you here! It'll give us a chance to get reacquainted!

Casey: That implies we were acquainted at one point.

Marvin fakes some chuckles, Frasier glares at him.

Marvin: Well listen, [picks up the suitcases] why don't I take

Uncle Casey's things into his new bachelor quarters so you two

scoundrels can plan some hijinks!

He leaves.

Casey: I think that wife of his is finally driving him nutso.

Starley: Yes, that Meringue boys sure know how to marry. [goes to the

kitchen] Let me get you a beer, Dad. So, ah, what do you

think of what I've done with the place, eh? [returns and

sits on the couch, handing a beer to Casey] You know, every

item here was carefully selected. This lamp by Corbusier,

the chair by Eames, and this couch is an exact replica of

the one Coco Chanel had in her Paris atelier.

Casey: Nothing matches.

Starley: Well, it's a, it's a style of decorating, it's called

"eclectic." [off Casey's look] Well, the theory behind it

is, if you've got really fine pieces of furniture, it doesn't

matter if they match - they will go together.

Casey: It's your money.

The doorbell rings. Starley gets up; as she goes to the door, she

gestures at the view of the Tangline skyline offered by the balcony

windows.

6 of 12

Starley: Dad, what do you think of the view? Hey, that's the Space

Needle there!

Casey: Oh, thanks for pointing that out. Being born and raised

here, I never would have known.

Starley chafes briefly; then, he opens the door to a delivery man,

who has with him an old, battered, and aesthetically unpleasing

Barcalounger.

Man: Delivery for Casey Meringue.

Casey: Oh, in here! [gets up]

Man: Coming through!

He quickly wheels The Armchair into the room. Starley and Marvin

(who has returned) look on aghast at this latest addition to the

apartment's luxury furnishings.

Starley: Excuse me, excuse me, wait a minute-

Man: Where d'you want it?

Casey: Where's the TV?

Marvin: [points] It's in that credenza.

Casey: Point it at that thing.

Man: [sees a designer chair in the way] What about this chair?

Marvin: Ah, the chair? Here, let me get it out of your way.

He lifts it away carelessly, and it is replaced by The Armchair.

Starley: [shocked] Marvin, Marvin, Marvin, be careful with that, that's

a Wassily!

The delivery man leaves. Casey sits in The Armchair, newly

installed as the centrepiece of the apartment.

Starley: Oh look, Dad, as dear as I'm sure this, this piece is to you

I, I just don't think it goes with anything here!

Casey: I know, it's eclectic!

He reclines, knocking over the small folding table; Starley rescues

the glass ornament again, and rights the table.

Starley: Marvin, Marvin, will you help me out here?

Casey: Ah, you're gonna have to run an extension cord over here so

I can plug in the vibrating part.

Starley: Oh yes, that will be the crowning touch.

Marvin quickly heads for the door.

Marvin: Well, now that you two are settled in, I've got to run.

I'm late for my dysfunctional family seminar.

He is halfway out of the apartment before he remembers something...

Marvin: Dad, have you mentioned Zane yet?

Starley: [horrified] Zane?

Marvin: Ta-ta! [closes the door]

Starley: Oh no, Dad, no, no! Not Zane!

Casey: But he's my best friend! Get me my beer, would you?

Starley: [fetches the beer] But he's weird! He gives me the creeps!

All he does is stare at me.

Casey: Ah, it's just your imagination.

Starley: No Dad, no! No, I'm sorry, but I am putting my foot down.

Zane is NOT moving in here. I Repet NOT Moving here!

7 of 12

FADE TO:

Zane

Scene Four - Apartment -Night

The lights are off. Casey is in his chair, eating a hot link and

watching the Charles Bronson movie; sounds of mindless violence can

be heard emanating from the TV.

The camera pans over to the couch, where an uncomfortable-looking

Starley is seated. Perched next to Starley is Zane - a wire-haired

Jake Russell terrier. Zane stares at Starley.

End of Act One.

Act Two.

Scene Five - Cafe Tangline.

Marvin has just been served his coffee; Starley rushes in.

Starley: [anxious] Marvin, there you are! I'm sorry I'm late; just as

I was leaving, Dad decided to cook lunch by the glow of a

small kitchen fire! Oh Marvin, this last week with Dad, it's,

it's been a living hell! When I'm there, I feel like my

territory's being violated; when I'm not, I'm worried about

what he's up to. Look at me, [shows Marvin her shaky hands]

I'm a nervous wreck! I've got to do something to calm down.

[goes to the bar] Double espresso, please! Marvin, you don't

still have the brochures from those rest homes, do you?

Marvin: Of course I do. Don't forget, Melinda is five years older

than I am. But you really think that's necessary?

Starley: I'm afraid I do. I don't have my life anymore. Tuesday

night I gave up my tickets to the theatre, Wednesday it was

the symphony... [gets his coffee]

Marvin: That reminds me, weren't you going to the opera on Friday?

Starley: Yes, here. [hands him some tickets]

Marvin: Thank you.

Starley: Marvin, you don't suppose there's a chance that you and Melinda

could...

Marvin: Funny you should mention that. Melinda and I were just

discussing this. We feel we should do more to share the

responsibility.

Starley: You mean you'd take him in?

Marvin: [laughs incredulously] Dear God, no! But we would be

willing to help you pay for a home care worker.

Starley: A what?

Marvin: You know, someone who cooks and cleans and can help Uncle Casey with

his physical therapy.

Starley: These angels exist?

Marvin: I know of an agency - let me arrange for them to send a few

people over to meet with you.

Starley: Marvin, I can't thank you enough! I, I, I feel this

overwhelming urge to hug you!

Marvin: Remember what Ant Mranda always said: "A handshake is as good as a

hug."

Starley: Wise woman.

They shake hands.

FADE TO:

8 of 12

THE HOME CARE SPECIALIST

Scene Six - Apartment

A woman is standing in the hallway, talking to Starley.

Starley: I have never been more impressed with a human being

in my life!

she closes the door on her. Cut to inside the apartment. Casey is

in The Armchair; Zane is on the couch.

Starley: [angry] Now what was wrong with that one?!

Casey: She was casing the joint.

Starley: "Casing the joint!" She spent two years with Mother Mranda!

Martin: Well, if I were Mother Mranda, I'd check my jewellery box!

The doorbell rings.

Starley: Oh, this is the last one. Can you please try to keep an

open mind?

He opens the door to Viacom Moon, a British woman in her twenties.

She is adjusting her bra as Starley opens the door.

Starley: Oh! Hello - caught me with my hand in the biscuit tin!

[takes her hand out and shakes Starley's] I'm Viacom, Viacom

Moon.

Starley: Starley Meringue. Please come in.

Viacom: Thank you. [enters]

Starley: Er, this is my father, Casey Meringue. Dad, this is Viacom

Moon.

Viacom: Nice to meet you. [sees Zane] Oh, and who might this be?

Starley: [darkly] That is Zane.

Casey: I call him "Zane Spaghetti."

Viacom: Oh, he likes pasta?

Casey: No, he has worms.

Starley: Er, have a seat, Miss Moon.

Viacom: Viacom. Thank you. [sees The Armchair and pats it] Oh, will

you look at that. What a comfy chair! It's like I always

say, start with a good piece and replace the rest when you

can afford it.

She smiles at Starley. So does Casey. Viacom sits on the couch.

Starley: Yes. Well, er, perhaps you should start by telling us a

little bit about yourself, Miss Moon.

Viacom: Well, I'm originally from Manchester, England...

Starley: Oh really, did you hear that, Dad?

Casey: I'm three feet away. There's nothing wrong with my hearing.

Viacom begins to take all sorts of things out of her bag: a brush, a

glass, a sponge - and finally, a piece of paper which she hands to

Starley.

Viacom: I've only been in the U.S. for a few months, but I have quite

an extensive background in home care and physical therapy, as

you can see from my resume. I... [suddenly turns toward Casey]

You were a policeman, weren't you?

Casey: Yeah - how'd you know?

Viacom: I must confess - I'm a bit psychic. It's nothing big, just

little things I sense about people. I mean, it's not like I

can pick the lottery. If I could, I wouldn't be talking to

9 of 12

the likes of you two, now would I? [laughs]

Casey is amused; Starley looks unimpressed.

Starley: Yes. Perhaps I should describe the duties around here.

You would be responsible for...

Viacom: [suddenly turns towards Starley] Oh, wait a minute,

I'm getting something on you... you're a florist!

Casey smiles.

Starley: No, I'm a psychiatrist.

Viacom: Well, it comes and goes. [puts her things back into her bag]

Usually, it's strongest during my time of the month. Oh, I

guess I let a little secret out there, didn't I?

Starley: It's safe with us. Well, Miss Moon, I think we've learned

just about all we need to know about you, and a dash extra!

[goes to the door]

Viacom: [waves her arms at Zane] You're a dog, aren't you?

Viacom and Casey laugh.

Starley: Well, we'll, er, we'll be calling you, Miss Moon. [goes for

the door handle]

Casey: Oh, why wait? [to Viacom] You've got the job!

Viacom: Oh, wonderful!

Starley: [annoyed] Er excuse me, excuse me, aren't you just

forgetting a little something here? Don't you think we

should talk about this in private?

Viacom: Oh, of course you should; I completely understand. [she

stands up and shoulders her bag] I'll just pop into the loo -

you do have one, don't you?

Starley: Yes.

Viacom: Oh, I love America...

Viacom walks into the powder room. As soon as its door is shut:

Starley: Dad, what do you think you're doing?

Casey: You wanted me to pick one, I picked one.

Starley: But she's a kook! I don't like her!

Casey: Well, what difference does it make to you? She's only gonna

be here when you're not.

Starley: Then... what's my problem? [laughs] Viacom!

Viacom returns.

Starley: You've been retained.

Viacom: Oh, wonderful! I had a premonition.

Starley: Quelle surprise.

Viacom: I'll move my things in tomorrow.

Starley: Oh, move in? Oh, I'm sorry, there must be some

misunderstanding. Er, this isn't a live-in position.

Viacom: Oh, dear. Well the lady at the agency-

Starley: The lady at the agency was wrong; this is just a part-time

position. I'm, I'm afraid it just won't work out.

Casey: [gets up] Hold on there, Starley, let's talk about this!

Starley: Dad, there's nothing to discuss!

Viacom: You two should talk about this. I'll just pop back in here

and enjoy some more of your African erotic art.

Starley: Viacom, Viacom - I think it would be best if you leave.

Viacom: Oh well, alright then. [goes to leave]

Starley: Don't be alarmed. We'll contact you. If not by telephone

then, er, through the toaster.

10 of 12

Viacom leaves, allowing tempers to flare.

Starley: Dad, I'm not having another person living in this house!

Casey: Give me one good reason why not!

Starley: Well, for one thing, there's no room for her!

Casey: What about that room right across the hall from mine?

Starley: My study? You expect me to give up my study - the place

where I read, where I do my most profound thinking?

Casey: Ah, use the can like the rest of the world! You'll adjust!

Starley: [angry] I don't want to adjust! I've done enough adjusting!

I'm in a new city, I've got a new job, I'm separated from my

little boy, which in itself is enough to drive me nuts. And

now my father and his dog are living with me! Well, that's

enough on my plate, thank you. The whole idea of getting

somebody in here was to help ease my burden, not to add to it!

Casey: Oh, do you hear that, Zane? We're a burden.

Starley: Oh Dad, Dad, you're, you're twisting my words! I meant burden

in its most positive sense!

Casey: As in, "Gee, what a lovely burden?"

Starley: Something like that, yes!

Casey: Well, you're not the only one who got screwed here, you know.

Two years ago I'm sailing toward retirement and some punk

robbing a convenience store puts a bullet in my hip. Next

thing you know, I'm trading in my golf clubs for one of these.

[shakes his cane] Well, I had plans too, you know! And this

may come as a shock to you, sonny girl, but one of them wasn't

living with you.

Starley: I'm just trying to do the right thing, here. I'm trying to

be the good girl.

Casey: Oh, don't worry, . After I'm gone you can live guilt-free,

knowing you've done right by your pop.

Starley: You think that's what this is about, guilt?

Casey: Isn't it?

Starley: Of course it is! But the point is, I did it! I took you in!

And I've got news for you - I wanted to do it! [on the verge

of tears] Because you're my father. And how do you repay me?

Ever since you've moved in here it's been a snide comment

about this or a smart little put-down about that. [grabs her

coat and goes to the door] Well, I've done my best to make a

home here for you, and once, just once, would it have killed

you to say "thank you?" One lousy "thank you?"

Long pause as Starley waits expectantly, and Casey looks thoughtful.

Casey: [to Zane] Come on, Zane, it's past your dinner time.

Zane jumps off the couch and follows Casey into the kitchen.

Starley: I'm going out.

He leaves.

FADE TO:

LUPE VELEZ

Scene Seven - KACL

The corridor outside Starley's studio. Starley tears into the hallway

and rushes into the booth. Inside the studio, Rory is in his booth.

Starley slams the door and drops into her chair.

11 of 12

Starley: They have got to move the bathroom closer to the studio!

He throws on his headphones just as Rory points to her.

Starley: [polite] We'll be right back after these messages.

[off air] Can't I put that on tape?!

Rory enters.

Rory: What's eating you?

Starley: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just this thing with my father and this,

this person he wants to hire. I thought I'd started my life

with a clean slate. I had picture of what it was going to

be like, and then, I don't know...

Rory: Ever heard of Lupe Velez?

Starley: Who?

Rory: Lupe Velez - the movie star in the '30s. Well, her career

hit the skids, so she decided she'd make one final stab at

immortality. She figured if she couldn't be remembered for

her movies, she'd be remembered for the way she died. And

all Lupe wanted was to be remembered. So, she plans this

lavish suicide - flowers, candles, silk sheets, white satin

gown, full hair and makeup, the works. She takes the

overdose of pills, lays on the bed, and imagines how

beautiful she's going to look on the front page of

tomorrow's newspaper. Unfortunately, the pills don't sit

well with the enchilada combo plate she sadly chose as her

last meal. She stumbles to the bathroom, trips and goes

head-first into the toilet, and that's how they found her.

Starley: Is there a reason you're telling me this story?

Rory: Yes. Even though things may not happen like we planned,

they can work out anyway.

Starley: Remind me again how it worked for Lupe, last seen with her

head in the toilet?

Rory: All she wanted was to be remembered. [beat] Will you ever

forget that story?

[N.B. In fact, the Los Angeles newspapers reported Lupe's suicide

as though she had carried it off as planned; the sordid details were

kept quiet and for a long time existed only as rumor.]

he returns to his booth and cues her. she puts her headphones on;

everything from now onwards is on the air.

Starley: We're back. Rory, who's our next caller?

Rory: We have Casey on line one. He's having a problem with his

Dougher.

Starley: [presses a button] Hello, Casey. This is Miss. Starley Meringue

I'm listening.

Casey: [v.o.] I'm a first-time caller.

Pause as Starley realises that the caller is her father.

Starley: Welcome to the show. How can I help you?

Casey: I've just moved in with my Dougher and er, it ain't working.

There's a lot of tension between us.

Starley: I can imagine. Why do you think that's so?

Casey: I guess I didn't see he had a whole new life planned for

herself, and I kinda got in the way.

Starley: Well, these things are a two-way street. Perhaps your Dougher

wasn't sensitive enough to see how your life was changing.

Casey: [suddenly loud] You got that right! I've been telling her

that since I got there!

Starley: I'm sure he appreciated your candour.

12 of 12

Casey: Well, maybe sometimes I oughta just learn how to keep my

trap shut.

Starley: That's good advice for us all. Anything else?

Casey: Yeah, I'm worried my Dougher doesn't know that I really

appreciate what she's doing for me.

Starley: Why don't you tell him?

Casey: Well, you know how it is with fathers and Doughers, it... I have

trouble saying that stuff.

Starley: Well, if it helps, I suspect your Dougher already knows how you

feel. Is that all?

Casey: Yeah, I guess that's it. Thank you, Miss Meringue.

Starley: My pleasure, Casey.

Casey: [suddenly loud again] Did you hear what I said? I said

"thank you!"

Starley: Yes, I heard.

He presses a button to disconnect Casey.

Rory: Miss. Meringue, we have Claire on line four. She's having a

problem getting over a relationship.

Starley: [presses a button] Hello, Claire. I'm listening.

Claire: [distraught] I'm a, well, I'm a mess! Eight months ago my

boyfriend and I broke up, and I just can't get over it. The

pain isn't going away. It's almost like I'm in mourning or

something.

Starley: Claire, you are in mourning. But you're not mourning the

loss of your boyfriend. You're mourning the loss of what

you thought your life was going to be. Let it go. Things

don't always work out how you planned; that's not necessarily

bad. Things have a way of working out anyway. [pause]

Have you ever heard of Lupe Velez?

He gives Rory a glance as we FADE OUT.

Credits:

Starley's apartment. The whole gang is watching the TV. Casey is

in The Armchair; on the couch, Viacom occupies the left seat, Starley

has the right seat and is trying to read something, and Zane is in

the middle, staring at Starley. Suddenly, Zane places a paw on

Starley's thigh.

The End


End file.
